The Bloody Princess
by evilswanqueen101
Summary: Emma is apart of a gang. What happens when her gang life seeps into Storybrooke. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you, tibetan mastiff for the prompt. **

**I do not own OUAT Or Their characters**

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

><p>Portland 1996,<p>

She didn't know when the last time she ate was, or even the last time she's slept. All she knew was she had to keep running otherwise they would find her. Emma Swan, was a sixteen year old foster kid, and she has finally had enough. She's been thrown from family to family more then she could count, and she's finally had enough. So a week ago she ran away, ran away from what had to be one of the worst families she's ever been with. And now- now she was stuck on the street with nothing to eat or nowhere to sleep. She decided just to stop walking, when she heard a noise from the alley.

When she turned the corner of the building the first thing she noticed was a man lying on the ground with blood surrounding him. The next thing she noticed was the three men in black standing over him. The first thing that went through her head was that they were going to kill him but instead of going to tell somebody she decided to see how this would all play out.

"I told you Sammy, Boss wants his money by midnight," The shortest guy said.

"I'll have it, I promise," a terrified voice came from the ground.

"You better, or I'll let Bobby and Jaime here, have a go at you," He said walking away, but not before kicking him in the stomach, he stopped when his eyes met Emma's.

Now that he was facing her, she was able to take a good look at him. He seemed to be in his early thirties, or late twenties. He had sky blue orbs, which would be considered cute if there wasn't a look of pure anger in his eyes. Right below his left sat a scar that looked as if someone were aiming for his eye but missed. But the thing that surprised her the most was the amused smile across his lips that made her think that she wasn't the first teenager to watch him beat someone half to death. Like teenagers came across this type of stuff every day.

"Hey Princess what're you doing here," He said

"Nothing"

"Yea sure you look hungry. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Before she could say no, her stomach gave her away and growled.

"I'll take that as a yes, walk with us Princess," He started walking down the sidewalk.

"What about him?" She asked pointing at the guy on the ground.

"He'll be fine" The short guy said, "Now come on," He changed the subject.

"Whatever, hey what's your name, I know they are Bobby and Jaime but who are you?" Emma asked genuinely curious.

"What your name?" Mysterious guy contradicted her.

"I asked first"

"You got a point there, I'm Xavier, and you are," He held his hand out for her to shake.

"Emma. Emma Swan." Emma replied.

And that was the end of the conversation for the rest of the trip. Even though that was the end of the conversation doesn't mean that Emma was done think. Matter of a fact Emma's brain kept going on and on, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The number one thing that she wanted to know was who these guys were. She felt safe around them and she wanted to know why. Then, she wanted to know if all of this was a trap, and they were planning on killing her. I mean they basically killed that guy back there.

"We're here," Xavier said bringing her out of her thoughts. When she looked up they were standing in front of what looked like a Mexican restaurant. Her suspicions were confirmed when Xavier said, "What's your favorite Mexican food."

"Enchiladas," Emma replied with a small smile.

"Enchiladas, it is, princess," He said. "You guys go find a table for us while I go order."

When he walked away his companions guided her to a closed of area in the back of the restaurant. As soon as she sat down she knew something big was about to happen. If the tension in the air didn't clue her in. Bobby and Jaime standing in front of her like bodyguards should have. Ten minutes later Xavier walked over with a plate that he sat in front of her before waking over to Bobby and whispering n his ear. She didn't really care what they were saying mostly because the smell coming from the food below her was intoxicating. So she practically dived in seeing as though the last time she ate a real meal was about four days ago.

"So I'm guessing it's good, huh," Xavier commented. "I'm also guessing that you wanna know who we are, and why we're helping you?"

"Yea, so are you going to tell me, or what," Emma snapped.

"Well we can't tell you anything, our boss will be here soon though and he'll be able to answer your questions"

"Ok, cool" Emma conceded.

After that Emma started eating again, but not without caution. She wondered if they picked kids up off the street daily, with the way Xavier spoke about his boss answering her questions. Looking around the restaurant she observed the way all of the costumers conversed when all of the sudden silence overcame the environment. When she looked up she saw a man, with a long overcoat, whom she could only describe as the hulk walk in with two guys right behind him. When she looked over to ask Xavier who the guy was she realized that Xavier wasn't where she last saw him. He was actually walking over to the man in the coat, whispering in the man's ear. Emma knew that he was telling the man about her because the man in the coat stared at her throughout their whole whispered conversation. The next thing she knows they're walking over to her, so she does the thing she does best- be invisible.

"Hey princess, there's someone I would like for you to meet," Xavier says as he and the man in the coat occupy the two seats in front of her. "This is my boss, boss this is princess,"

"Hello, princess" he reaches his hand out to her. The first thing that comes to mind is that she should smack the hand away but instead she mumbles, "My name isn't princess"

Emma didn't even think before the words came out of her mouth, and she just knew that she would be punished. What she didn't expect was the laugh that came out of the man's mouth.

"Ok, then what is your name then?" He asked.

"Emma Swan," she whispered.

"And what were you doing all alone on the streets of Portland tonight?" He sipped from the cup Xavier handed to him. When she didn't respond right away, he turned to Xavier and said, "X, you didn't say that the girl was a mute," boss man laughed.

"I'm not a mute, and even if I was that's not something you laugh at," Emma sneered.

"Wow girl's got bite, now are you going to tell me what you were doing roaming around at night"

"How do I know if I could trust you or not?" Emma crossed her arms.

"You don't," The look on her face Told him that was the wrong answer, "Your right, you don't know if you can trust me. So I'm going to tell you a little about me. My name is Jackson, but as you noticed everybody calls me boss. I am the leader of a gang called the Vipers. Your right you can't trust me, but I also know that your running from something or someone. And that thing must be really dangerous for you to decide on running away"

After that speech Emma sighed and said, "I'm running from someone. My foster parents aren't nice people and I couldn't take it anymore. Please don't make me go back, I'll do anything" Emma pleaded.

"Anything?" At her nod he continued, "What if I asked you to join my gang"

Emma bit her leg thinking of all the pros and cons but realizing that there were more pros then cons, "ok" she agreed.


	2. Author's note

**I will not be updating for a while because I am going to be participating in SwanQueen week. But when it is over I will be back on the fanfic writing boat.**


End file.
